Under the Stars of Paris
by Cereal Adventurer
Summary: Historical fiction. Blair and Chuck are both running away from their past lives, hoping to escape in a seedy Parisian caberet called Victrolla. Can they help each other overcome their troubles, or will their steamy relationship end in tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, I'm almost done with my other historical fiction, and I had so much fun doing it that I decided to do another one. Same era: Turn of the Century only in Paris. Think Moulin Rouge (cause thats what inspired this story). Also, I haven't quite decided what rating to do yet so the T is subject to change. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Smoke flooded the room, and the scent of liquor and lust overwhelmed the nose. The music was loud, vibrant, pounding through the walls of the club, as beautiful women, clad in decadent lingerie, twisted their hips to the beat, while licking their vividly red painted lips, and fluttering their thick lengthy eyelashes in an attempt to entice a man to buy a night with them.

This was the seedy underbelly of Paris and, Chuck Bass, a wealthy American was more than happy to immerse himself in the sinful nightlife of the City of Love. He was running away, as far as he could get, from his life of responsibility back in the states, and he felt that there was no better way than to shed that responsibility, and indulge in his new found freedom than to spend every night drunk inside many a squalid nightclub where the drinks were cheap, and the women were cheaper.

As he made his way over to the bar, pushing through a sea of men enchanted by the dancing beauties, he was stopped by a leggy blonde with seduction in her eyes.

"You look like you could use the touch of a woman. Care to dance?" She asked, caressing his chest and pouting her lips.

"Not tonight, sweetheart," he replied, turned off by the woman's palpable desperation.

"Oh, well that's to bad, maybe some other time," she purred, as she tilted her head downward and stared up at him with her bright blue eyes.

"Maybe." He smirked.

"Well if you ever need someone to… _fulfill_ your fantasies you know where to find me. The name's Serena," she told him, and with a flip of her freely flowing locks she disappeared into the crowd, leaving only the heavy scent of her perfume.

_French women… magnificent_, Chuck smiled to himself as he sat at the bar and ordered a scotch. While he drowned himself in the burning sensation of the amber liquid he looked up to the stage to watch a bevy of ladies provocatively lift up their frilly skirts, showing off their shapely legs, and inviting the men in the audience to revel in their lecherous thoughts.

"We have the best dancers in the world," said the bar tender to Chuck, as he refilled Chuck's drink.

"I don't doubt it," Chuck replied.

"Is it your first time at Victrola?" asked the bar tender in a friendly tone.

"It is. I'm not from around here."

"Oh, and where are you from?"

"America… New York to be exact."

"Ah, you speak the language of France quite beautifully… for an American. I hope you enjoy yourself in our fair city."

"From the looks of it I will," Chuck gave the bar tender a mischievous smirk.

The bar tender chuckled. "Don't get yourself into too much trouble. The women here are stunning, but they have a deadly addictive quality, and I wouldn't want you to fall into their trap."

"Trust me I can handle myself when it comes to attractive ladies."

"You certainly look like it. Can I ask of your name?"

"Chuck Bass."

"Well Chuck, it's a pleasure. My name is Dan Humphrey, and if you have any questions at all regarding the beautiful city of Paris feel free to ask. I might only be an impoverished writer supporting myself through bar tending, but I do know a thing or two."

"Will do," Chuck said with a nod, and then turned his head back towards the stage where the Master of Ceremonies was calling for every ones attention.

"Attention, Attention," he cried boisterously. "Now that you have all seen the myriad of lovely ladies and their many _talents, _I want to introduce you to someone new… someone delicate, ethereal, a gorgeous rose that I have discovered, and have decided to share with all of you lucky gentlemen. From the isle of Britain… I give you… for the very first time… Miss Blair.

She descended from atop of the stage, sitting like royalty in a swing, with a coy smile. Her silky pale skin glowed, and contrasted with her dark chocolate curls that bounced playfully off of her chest, and framed her elegant features.

As her heels hit the floor of the stage, she stood up, and the audience roared with applause. Chuck watched intently as she began to dance- slowly, fluidly, flirtatiously, she moved her body, showing off her curves. Although her dance was risqué she maintained a certain innocence about her, even after she began to shed her clothes exposing a lacy slip, and a pair of black thigh high stockings, and Chuck became mesmerized. In all of his years he had never seen someone so exquisite.

-

_Three months earlier…_

A young woman dressed in a hooded cloak tip toed out of a palace courtyard, followed by an older, larger woman also dressed in a cloak, lugging with her a large traveling trunk.

"Miss Blair, I don't think this is a good idea," cried the older woman.

"Dorota, I cannot stay here and marry that vile man," whispered the other woman.

"But you have been engaged to Carter Baizen since birth. It is only right that you marry him."

"I'd rather die," The young woman huffed.

"Well, you might die. Where will you live? The streets are no place for royalty."

"I'll figure it all out. I'm confident that I can find a way to support myself."

"I wish you the best of luck. It has been my honor to serve you these last eighteen years."

"Thank you," the young woman said as she hugged the older one, and with that she entered a carriage that she had arranged to help her escape.

"Goodbye Miss Blair." The older woman placed the traveling trunk into the carriage, and then waved as the carriage disappeared into the dark of night.

Inside the carriage sat a dutchess named Blair Waldorf. She was running away from the only life she knew, terribly frightened by the journey she was embarking on as a commoner, but even more frightened by the prospect of staying at home, and living the life forced upon her.

"So will everything go according to plan," she asked the driver.

"Absolutely, you should be in Paris by the end of the week," was his response.

* * *

'

AN: I know this chapter is short, but I just wanted to set everything up, and give you all a feel for the story... anyways please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Just so you all know I've changed Blair's status to an English Duchess. English because, as cool as I think Austria is, I feel that it would be better if Chuck and Blair could connect in their native tongues, and a duchess because duchesses are on a much lower profile than princesses so it would be easier for her to run away, and not get recognized. I hope the change doesn't cause you _too_ much distress.

'

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Adrenalin pumped vengefully through Blair's veins, and fogged up her mind, making it difficult for her to process her thoughts as she moved sinuously like a rapid burning flame across the stage. She stared out at the audience, but she could not see bodies or faces, only leering eyes, searing into her porcelain skin. Tonight she was on display, the main attraction at an indulgent cabaret, where debauchery was disguised as a virtue, and carnal pleasures filled the air.

It was an entirely new experience for her, as she was use to a world where propriety reigned supreme. Her decision to run away in the manner she did, was seemingly naïve, carelessly abandoning her luxurious home for the unkind streets of Paris, something she considered to be so romantic, until she found herself penniless, and with out a home. She was lucky to have found Serena when she did, for Serena, in all her kindness, took her in, and showed her the ropes of the city.

Serena was a worldly woman, and she adored the finer things in life, but unlike Blair was not born into great wealth, and had to make it herself the only way she knew how, selling herself to affluent men, who were more than happy to pay a high price for her curvaceous body.

Her services were highly profitable, and Blair became tempted by the easy money that could enable her to live the way she was used to, before her misguided adventure. So Blair found herself entering Serena's line of business.

Of course Serena had given her a number of tip's: turn off your mind, give into the mood, wear this shade of lipstick it suits you best, and always make sure you go after the man who is willing to pay the most, but it didn't make her any less nervous. Serena considered Blair to be lucky that Gérard, the master of ceremonies at Victrola, wanted her to be a solo act, because it would call more attention to her, and make her seem more desirable, but Blair felt that it could be too much attention, especially for her first night.

When the music ended, and the lights dipped low, Blair made a stealthy exit from the stage. Now the real work would begin.

"Once again, that was the lovely Miss Blair," Gérard called out over the crowds eager applause, and lascivious shouts.

Chuck was glued to his seat at the bar, hypnotized by the enchantress who had just graced the stage.

"You don't happen to know her?" he asked Dan, coming out from his dream like state.

"Nope, never seen her before, she must be new," Dan replied. "Why, are you looking to purchase her services?"

"Not exactly," Chuck stated with a tone of surprise. Chuck was a man of great experience, and he had to admit that he enjoyed indulging in the pleasures of paid women, in fact he could consider it one of his favorite pastimes, but never in a million years did he expect a lady of the night to look like that. Blair looked so angelic, and doe eyed, quite unlike the hardened, overly made up prostitutes he was used to, so it came as a shock that she did more than entertain with a dance.

Dan picked up on Chuck's astonishment. "What, you didn't think that she wasn't a…"

"Well, yeah," Chuck interrupted, already aware of the question "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, all the girls in the show are."

Chuck had mixed feelings about Dan's revelation. In some ways it was a disappointment, although he couldn't exactly pinpoint why, but in other ways it was exciting, knowing that he could easily have her for a night. It was then that he decided on his next activity.

With a quick thanks and a hefty tip, Chuck got up from the bar to find Blair. When he spotted her she was surrounded by suitors, all with the same idea he had.

"Twenty francs for the lovely lady," a man called out.

"I think I'm worth a little more than that," Blair replied coyly. She was playing a game, and like Serena had said to her earlier, "find the richest man, and take him for all he's worth."

"I believe my thirty francs should be sufficient," said someone else.

"Mmm… why don't you try again," Blair purred.

"How about fifty, that's more than the price of any of the other girls," another man shouted.

Blair smiled; fifty francs was quite a lot. "Fifty you say?"

"Should I pay you now or later?" he questioned, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

Just then Chuck pushed his way through the crowed. "Hello darling," he stated smoothly. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Chuck Bass."

"Why hello," Blair replied, noticing Chuck's fine apparel, and expensive pocket watch.

"Why don't you do me a favor?" he whispered into her ear.

"And what would that favor be?" she asked looking up into his eyes. Her deep brown orbs connecting with Chuck's sultry auburn stare.

"Find the man who is willing to pay you the most money."

"Yes."

"Let me know what he's offering."

"Alright."

"And I will gladly double it."

Blair was pleasantly shocked, feeling as though she had hit the jackpot. _This is just the kind of man I need as my first client, _she thought to herself.

"Well, that man over there is offering me fifty francs," she said as she slipped her hand into his, letting him know she was taking him up on his offer.

"Then how about one-hundred. One-hundred francs sound good to you."

"More than good," she replied with a seductive smile. "Why don't you meet me upstairs, room 1812, in twenty minutes. I need to freshen up."

Chuck was ecstatic as he watched Blair turn towards the other men and say, "Sorry boy's tonight's not your lucky night, I've already found my man, maybe next time," and with that she walked away, swaying her hips, and clacking her heels on the hardwood floor.

-

When Blair got to room 1812, she slipped into something more comfortable, and kneeled down on the bead. Her back straight, and thighs spread, just like Serena had taught her. Across from the bed was a vanity, and when she looked in to the mirror she couldn't even recognize the girl staring back at her, with thick rouge plastered onto her lips, and her body covered in only a scandalous negligee. As much as she portrayed a confident vixen, it was merely a façade. In truth, she was quite the opposite; a terribly frightened virgin was hidden underneath the make up and the lingerie.

As she waited for Chuck's arrival she felt heart race, pounding severely, with every second flying by faster, until her nerves completely overwhelmed her, and a knock on the door made her jump.

"Come in," she called out. Her throat was dry, but she was determined to not let Chuck on to her anxiety. _Never let them see you sweat, _was another one of Serena's rules.

The electric gaslights were lit down low, and when Chuck walked through the door she studied his shadowy appearance; dark hair, mysterious eyes, a well defined bone structure, full lips, and a sinewy body. _At least he's good looking,_ Blair thought as she tried to calm herself down.

"So, what will it be for tonight?" She asked in a sultry voice. If she wasn't so terrified she would have laughed at the ridiculousness of her question, and her uncharacteristic tone.

Chuck moved towards the edge of the bed to run his finger through Blair's hair. "I was thinking I could help you undress, and then we'll go from there," he purred as he slid a strap of her negligee off her shoulder, and kissed the nape of her neck, then worked his hand over to the other strap watching the lingerie fall to expose her pert breasts.

Blair instinctively attempted to cover her naked body with her hands, feeling a deep sense of vulnerability, as Chuck's lustfully looked her up and down. Chuck, thinking she was playing coy, grabbed her wrists, and playfully pulled her hands away, then engaged her in an ardent kiss.

It was something Chuck never did- kiss a woman he paid to have sex with him on the lips, but Blair's luscious pout was something he couldn't resist. As his lips pressed against hers, and his tongue gently prodded the tips of her mouth, teasing her tongue with a few light flicks, he began to sense her uneasiness, and as he wrapped his arm's around her waist he could feel her shaking, and not with anticipation.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, pulling away from her.

"Yes, every things is fine." She feigned a smile, but Chuck was not fooled by her blatant lie.

"Then why can't you look me in the eyes?" he questioned, noticing her downward stare.

"It's… it's… I'm… nothing it's alright." In that moment she contemplated telling him she was a virgin, she figured an experienced man like Chuck would realize it sooner or later anyway, but then she remembered Serena's words- _Never let them see you sweat. _

"You don't look alright. Are you…are you crying?" Chuck watched as a droplet of water dripped down Blair's cheek, then placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her head up to discover that her eyes were glossy, as she desperately tried to hold back tears.

He was confused as to why she would be crying, and thought maybe it had to do with something else going on in her life. "Look, I'm paying you quite a lot, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't cry on the job."

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "It's just that… just that…" She was unable to finish her sentence as tears ruptured from her eyes.

"It's just what?" Chuck asked getting more tick off by the second. He was not paying for this.

"I'm a virgin," she let out with a deep breath, and with that she buried her face into her hands.

"A what?"

"A virgin. I've never done this before. I'm so sorry, please, please, don't get angry."

Chuck was taken aback. Was the girl who sensuously moved around on stage half naked, and flirted abrasively with the men at the club really a virgin?

"It's OK," he said, surprised by the warmness in his voice, and placed an arm around her back to comfort her.

Blair saw Chuck's kind gesture as an invitation to wrap her arms around his neck, and began to sob uncontrollably into his chest. Blair had never felt so terrible in her entire life, devastated by the direction her life had taken, horrified that she, a duchess of England, had been reduced to this.

Chuck was certain he had never seen anyone sob in his entire life, and wasn't quite sure how to react, but he began to gently massage her back, and waited patiently for her to calm down, knowing only one thing: This was not worth the hundred francs.

"Look, I'll give you your money, and you don't even have to have sex with me, please just stop crying."

Blair took a deep breath, and attempted to regain her composure by brushing back her tears. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "You're such a kind person, you don't have to pay me."

"A kind person?" Chuck scoffed. "You really don't know me at all, I'm just giving you the money because for whatever reason I've taken pity on you, now just take it, and don't speak anymore."

Chuck got up to leave, but Blair grabbed his hand. "Please don't go," she pleaded.

"Why not?" Chuck questioned, baffled by the silly girl sitting in front of him.

Blair wasn't even sure why she wanted him to stay, but she just felt that she needed someone to be with her at that moment.

"I…I just don't want to be left alone, please." Her eyes widened as she begged for his company. "It's dangerous for a girl to be alone here at night."

Chuck took a good look at Blair, a stunning beauty, even while crying. He knew what it was like to feel so lost and hopeless, so he decided maybe just this one time he could try to not be the selfish asshole everyone in New York thought he was, and do something nice for a change. "Tell you what, get dressed and come with me. You can spend the night at my apartment, and you won't have to worry about anything, just for tonight."

* * *

'

Hope you guys like it so far. Let me know with a review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ugh, I'm having the worst case of writers block right now, but I was able to push through this chapter so I could get it up... sorry it took so long. To be honest I'm kind of self conscious about it... but I hope you still like it. Let me know with a review... pretty please!

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The soft light of the newly risen sun grazed against Chuck's face as he lied awake, unable to sleep due to the guest in his bed who had manage to steal all of his blankets and wrap them around her petite frame, leaving nothing to cover himself.

He stared over at Blair, who laid peacefully sleeping with a gentle curve at the edge of her lips. Her curls were tussled and left array across her milky skin that had been ridden of any makeup, making her look more like an innocent little girl than the vamped out dancer he had met last night. As he studied Blair's delicate features he couldn't help but be intrigued by her. She had claimed to be a virgin, and seemed fairly distraught at the idea of him touching her, but yet the way she acted on stage at Victrola- so confident in her sexuality- portraying herself well as a vixen.

Realizing that it was already morning, and that he was never going to get any sleep he decided to get up. It had been the earliest he had been up since, well, he couldn't even remember, so he decided to revel in the sweet scent of the burgeoning day by sitting out on his patio and enjoying his morning cigarette with his usual glass of scotch.

He loved everything about Paris: the vibrant culture, incredible food, decadent wine, beautiful architecture, and the even more beautiful women, but most of all he loved the anonymity he had here. Back in the states he was a the son of a well known industrialist, and had gained infamy as a self absorbed hedonist who made his way through a fair share of women, leaving everyone around him shattered in the process. The rumors where more or less true, and he used his notoriety to gain power through fear, until karma came to collect. He was eventually barred from the upper echelons of society for unscrupulous behavior, and publicly disowned by his father- he had nowhere to turn so he fled. Here, in Paris, he could continue his debauched lifestyle only now he had no one to tell him how big of a disappointment he was- he was finally free and happy- or so he told himself.

As he swirled his scotch in his hand and took another long drag from his cigarette a gentle breeze blew upon him, guiding the smoke into the open widow of his bedroom, where Blair awoke to it's thick scent, not entirely sure where she was. The lush bed, and lavish sheets made her think, if for only a moment, that she was back at her home in England, but that was impossible. As her eyes fluttered open the memories of the previous night came flooding back into her mind- she had choked on her first job. Embarrassment overwhelmed her as she thought about her next move. She decided that she would try to slip out of the apartment undetected, as to not face the man who watched her have a meltdown. So with a simply written letter consisting only the words: _Thank You- Blair- _she snuck out of Chuck's home, hoping she would never have to see him again.

-

"So how was it?" Serena questioned with a curious grin as Blair entered their one room apartment. The empty walls and simple furniture greatly contrasted with Chuck's luxurious place, and Blair was once again reminded of how dire her situation was.

"_It_ never happened," she told her friend, as her head hung in shame.

"What? I don't understand."

"I…I just couldn't go through with it… I had found a man, but when he came up to the room… I don't know… I started to cry," Blair stated with distress.

Serena wrapped her arm around Blair in an attempt to comfort her. "It's alright… I know the first time is scary. You know you don't have to do this."

"No, I need to make money somehow. It's unfair for you to have to support the both of us." She said looking up to Serena to try and find reassurance in her eyes.

"Well then your just going to have to get it over with, the first time is the hardest, but after that it gets better, I promise."

Blair knew that Serena was right; she couldn't let emotions get in the way. It was funny how she had ran away from her home, so she wouldn't be forced into marriage, and would be able to live in freedom, but now she had never felt more trapped.

"So, are you on for tonight?" Serena asked with an encouraging look on her face. "I'll talk to Gérard, you wont have to do a solo performance, you can work the floor with me."

"Absolutely," Blair feigned a smile.

-

After the last drop of scotch glided smoothly down Chuck's throat, and his cigarette was reduced to nothing but a nub, he decided to walk back into his apartment to see how his little faux-prostitute was doing. It was a odd thought for him to have a girl in his bed that he didn't sleep with, and wasn't kicked out immediately the next morning, but when he entered his room, he noticed that she had kicked herself out leaving nothing but a note.

He lifted the note up to read Blair's concise letter of gratitude, and a sense of bereavement struck him, if only for a moment before he decided to shrug it off, noting that stranger things have happened, but when he sat down and closed his eyes an image of Blair sitting elegantly on the swing at Victrola came to vivacity, and began to haunt his every thought.

-

As soon as the sun bid adieu to the blue skies of Paris the lights of Victrola would turned on, welcoming anyone and everyone who wanted a sinfully good time with their conspicuous red rays. The indiscriminating policies at Victrola made Blair and Serena's job that much harder, because as they walked across the room to find a client, they would have to separate the wealthy from the poor to find a man who could pay full price for their services.

"What about him?" Blair asked Serena, seeing a handsome young man leaning up against the wall.

"No, absolutely not, look at the tailoring on that suit, it doesn't fit him at all, probably a hand me down, and if a man cant afford his own suit then you cant expect him to be able to afford us," Serena replied guiding her friend away from his gaze.

"Why don't you try him? His silk tie must have cost a pretty penny, I'm sure he would be willing to spend quite a price on a lady such as your self," Serena continued motioning toward a large man sitting at the bar.

"Serena, he's balding and gross, you cant expect me to feign attraction to someone like that," Blair cried in utter disgust.

"You know sometimes I don't understand you. Why must you so be picky about every thing? You're a pauper not a princess, girls like us don't get to choose," Serena responded in obvious annoyance from her friends condescension.

Blair let out a bitter laugh. _If only Serena knew_, she thought to herself. The truth was she always lived her life up to such high standards, and it _was_ difficult for her to lower them. "I don't know, Serena, just because I'm poor doesn't mean I have to settle for anyone."

"Well then your in the wrong business," Serena responded as she rolled her eyes.

Blair took a deep breath. "Let's just get this over with." She stated moving closer to their unattractive target. Tension started to build as she closed her eyes to mentally prepare herself for seducing him, and while she blinded herself to her surroundings she managed to walk straight into another man, falling down in the most ungraceful manner at impact.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, here let me help you up," He said as he lent her his hand.

"It's alright," she huffed, picking herself up, and dusting off her dress. She was ready to ignore the man and move on to the bar, but when she looked up she couldn't help but be taken back at the sight of the man's piercing blue eyes, and brilliant smile.

"Nate Archibald," He stated shaking her hand. "I really didn't mean to run into you like that."

"Oh, I assure you no harm done," She said reciprocating his smile.

"Good to know," he laughed. "But, I still feel bad about it. Why don't you let me buy you a drink?"

"Why yes that sounds lovely," Blair stated, connecting her eyes with his. As she walked off with Nate, she turned her head to Serena in an attempt to ask for her approval.

Serena nodded letting Blair know that Nate was an acceptable choice.

"So, I can tell you are an American," Blair said trying to start a conversation.

"What gave it away, my terrible French?" Nate replied.

"Well, yes that, and you just seem to have an American attitude about you," Blair smirked.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Nate said flirtatiously.

"So what brings you to Paris," she asked.

"Well, I'm actually looking for someone, and it's pretty imperative that I find him."

"Oh, It seems you got distracted, no?"

Nate laughed. "Not exactly, I didn't come here for entertainment, the person I'm looking for is someone who would frequent a place like this."

"Hmm, well maybe I could help you find him? Can I ask of his name?"

"Oh gee thanks, any help would be wonderful. His name is Chuck Bass."

"Oh my," Blair's jaw dropped, what were the odds? "I…I do know a Chuck Bass."

"What…really…do…do you know where I could find him?" Nate asked with disbelief in his voice. "God, I've been looking everywhere, you don't really…what…really?"

"Yes really, I happen to know a Chuck Bass. I can even show you where he lives."

"Gosh, thank you, this is absolutely amazing," he cried while wrapping his arms around her. "You don't think you could lead me to his house right away?"

"Sure just follow me."

-

Chuck had every intention of going out that night, mingle with the people of France, find a woman- someone who would actually put out, but after spending the whole day downing one glass of Scotch after another, he found that he could barely dress himself properly, much less leave the apartment. An absolute mess was how you could describe him on that particular night.

As he laid sprawled out across his living room floor he kept thinking about the girl he had meet the other day. What was it about her that had him enchanted he wondered. Her voice kept echoing in his mind, and the image of tears streaming across her face replayed. When he was with her he could sense her loneliness, and in a way it reminded him of just how lonely he was. He had no one at home, and he had no one here. It was as if he was forced to live the rest of his life out in isolation.

Chuck closed his eyes, and attempted to drift off to a drunken sleep, but before the sandman could come he heard a knock on his door.

_What, who could possible be at the door? _Chuck thought, forcing himself off of the ground.

When he opened the door, a look of utter shock appeared upon his face. "Nate?"


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

* * *

Hey, fellow GG fans. I started writing this fic a while ago, and I've totally come to a blank as to where to take it next. I know it's pretty popular, so I don't want to give up on it all together. Anyway, I'm not sure if I can do this, but if anyone wants to take over for me they can. Just PM me, and we can work something out. I think it has a great premise, and tons of potential, so I would love it if someone would take over, because I'm just not up to task.

Thanks,

Cereal Adventurer. 3


End file.
